


Jon and Daenerys meeting, a different meeting.

by Ahoyhoydj



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Spoilers, for season seven, kindof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:52:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahoyhoydj/pseuds/Ahoyhoydj
Summary: What would happen if Jon and Daenerys meeting went a different way?The beginning is the same with a few differences which they have a cause and effect situation.





	1. Chapter 1

Walking into the throne room on Dragonstone, Jon Snow was greeted by the voice of Missandei. She announces all the titles Daenerys has.

> "You stand in the prensence of Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, rightful heir to the iron throne, rightful Queen of the Andals and the First men, protector of the Seven kingdoms, the Mother of Dragons, the Khalessi of the great grass sea, the unburnt, the breaker of chains."

The Queen was unmoving on her throne, this is not the first time Daenerys has heard all her titles announced to someone. Jon realized Davos had not started speaking, he looked to him and Davos began

> "This is Jon Snow of House Stark, King of the North and the Vale, Lord of Winterfell, speaker for the free folk beyond the wall, previously the 998th elected Lord Commander of the Nights Watch, The White Wolf."

Daenerys then spoke for herself "Thank-you for traveling so far my lord, I hope the seas weren't too rough". Had they heard it right, did they not know that he was King or did she presumed he came to bend the knee. Jon politely decided to respond to her statement "the winds were kind, your grace". Davos then spoke up, "Apologises your grace, I have a flea bottom accent I know, but Jon Snow is King, not a lord."

 

Daenerys then began again "Forgive me ..." Tyrion spoke up "your grace this is Ser Davos Seaworth" "Forgive me Ser Davos" Daenerys continued "I never did receive a formal education but I could have sworn I read the last King in the North was Torrhen Stark, who bent the knee to my ancestor Aegon Targaryen, in exchange for his life and the life of the Northmen, Torrhen Stark swore fealty to house Targaryen in perpetuity or did I get my facts wrong". Jon spoke again 

 

Jon spoke again "The last King in the North was Robb Stark, the young wolf". Tyrion and Davos looked at Jon, shocked. Daenerys looked at Jon "What happened to him, Jon Snow?". Jon breathed heavily "He was slaughtered at a wedding, under guest right by the Freys and Lannisters, they sowed Robb's wolf head to his own and paraded him around the Frey castle". Daenerys was shocked now, she looked at Tyrion as if to ask him if it was true. Tyrion nodded.

 

Daenerys tries to begin again, to move past the previous conversation "So why have you come to Dragonstone to break faith with House Targaryen?". Jon looked at her "Because of you, I and Cersei, were all children playing a game, screaming that the rules aren't fair". Daenerys then asked, "What rules are unfair?". Jon continued "The army of the dead and white walkers are marching South to the wall and if they break through every living thing will suffer and die."

 

Daenerys smiled and laughed slightly "An army of the dead" Jon looked at her sternly "I have seen good men, women, and children die at their hands and you sit here laughing at their sacrifice, How dare you to question what is North of the Wall when you haven't even stepped foot on the mainland of Westeros." The room was quiet, Jon was angry.

 

Daenerys asked "Do you know what I have suffered, I have been taken away from my homeland, I have been raped and defiled" Jon intervened again "I watched my eleven-year-old brother get shot by an arrow through the heart by the person that raped my sister and I having to keep to my vow could not go to save them, not until certain circumstances led to the point that I could leave the Night's Watch."

 

Tyrion asked, "How did you come to be able to leave the Night's Watch and preserve your honor?". Jon looked to Tyrion "I was betrayed by my own brothers of the Night's Watch, they killed me and the Red woman Melisandre brought me back." Daenerys almost laughed again but the King in the North responded quite strongly the last time she did that.

 

Daenerys looked at him "How can someone be raised from the dead?", Jon looked down and then back up "I don't know, I just know I died and here I am, the physical scars are there if you wish to see them". Tyrion looked at him "If you could prove you were raised from the dead, that may help your cause?".

 

Jon proceeded to take off his cloak, his leather jerkin, and his chest was bare, he gave the clothes to Ser Davos. The scars were there, the Dothraki looked horrified, Tyrion then asked "Why are there so many marks", Jon looked to them "Each of the traitors stabbed me, though the one through the heart was the one that killed me".

 

Daenerys mouth was wide open, Jon looked to Ser Davos and Jon proceeded to put his clothes back on. Varys entered the room and spoke to the Queen, he then moved to the side of the room and stayed. 

 

"Lord Varys" Daenerys began "Lord Stark was one of Robert Baratheon's closest friends, did Ned Stark know he sent assassins to kill a baby girl?". Lord Varys shifted "Lord Stark was hand of the King for a short while, Robert did plan an assassination on you while he was hand... but" Varys stopped, "Continue" Daenerys said "he gave up his position as hand of the King because he would not allow a child to be killed" Varys finished.

 

Daenerys looked at Jon "I owe you an apology, whilst your family did rebel ..." Jon Snow cut in "Because your father burned to members of my family alive" "yes" Daenerys responded, "but your father was honorable enough, I shall give you beds to rest and a meal, I must speak with my advisors". Jon Snow left with Ser Davos in toe, "You know Jon, that theatre may sour your relations with the Targaryen". Jon looked at him "I know, I just got emotional, memories of Robb, Rickon and Sansa, what they suffered".


	2. The Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter presumes that Lady Olenna, Ellaria Sand, and Yara Greyjoy haven't left yet. That they were busy when Jon and Daenerys met.

Daenerys  
Her Westerosi Councilors where around her, she wanted to ask them about Ned Stark, Jon Snow and the North. Yara Greyjoy was the first to start, "you want the Iron Throne, the North will heel when you take it and as soon as you march there, Jon Snow will bend the knee like his ancestors did". Lady Olenna began "Can we meet this Jon Snow, from what I've heard he has come back from the dead and fought the dead if that is to be believed" Lady Olenna laughed. Yara Greyjoy agreed, as did Ellaria Sand but Theon Greyjoy piped up "I don't want to see Jon, he may" Yara turned to him and said, "He will not hurt you whilst I am here" and Theon nodded.

Daenerys asked Theon why he was afraid of Jon. Tyrion then informed her of Theon's life with the Starks. 

They all wanted to meet Jon so Daenerys told them it will happen on the morrow. She asked them if there was any other matter to discuss. Lady Olenna asked, "How and when will Kingslanding be taken?". Tyrion explained his plan on using the Reach's army and the Dornish to besiege Kingslanding whilst Daenerys armies took Casterly Rock. The matter of lives lost was taken into consideration, though none of them there had truly planned a siege. 

The council was dismissed but Lady Olenna stayed behind, she wanted to talk to Daenerys personally. Lady Olenna warned Daenerys of so-called "clever men" like Tyrion. Olenna also spoke that fear is valuable especially to someone with dragons. Daenerys would weigh these words with her hand. Perhaps there is a balance she could reach. She thanked Lady Olenna. 

Ollena spoke again "Oh, by the way, your Grace, I saw your eyes when you spoke of this Jon Snow, I know you love him, I swear I have seen the look a thousand times. But no need to worry, your secret is safe with me". Daenerys denied the allegations, Olenna just smiled and said: "I guess we will find out tomorrow". 

The rest of the day was long, Jon Snow had demanded that he could go North at least three times, each time she had to refuse. He is truly stubborn she thought, perhaps Jon Snow will be difficult to bend. 

Each time she tried to offer him comforts, silks, food and even a tour of the island. So far all he accepted was a tour of the Island and he wore heavy clothes and light armor. She asked him about his family, his childhood. He didn't speak of it much, he barely gave her information about the north. She kept trying to pry out information to use against him, each time he gave her too little. 

Maybe her council can get something from him.

Jon Snow and Ser Davos walked into the throne room once more, this time Daenerys had her council with her. Lady Olenna began "We have heard many things about you King in the North, no doubt some exaggerations are likely to happen with someone as loved as you". Jon turned to her, "I don't know of which rumors you speak, my lady, but I know there are some things I have seen that you would not believe", Jon was stern and almost cold. Lady Ollena laughed "Just as stern as your father, though I'm not sure if as honorable, how did you escape not being executed from the Nights Watch". Jon turned replied, "certain events made it possible for me to become King in the North, though I did not choose it". Lady Ollena replied, "Though you are here to defend your right to it, interesting". This time Jon did not respond, but he did spot Theon.

Jon called out "Is that Theon?". Theon was shaking and stepped forward, "It is Jon" Theon responded. Jon then calmed himself "I hope you are glad to hear that Ramsay Bolton is dead." Theon looked at Jon.

The sand snakes behind Ellaria Sand where looking at Jon strangely, then Ellaria spoke: "How are we supposed to fear you, you the prettiest man I have ever seen." Jon was surprisingly calm "Have you ever led a battle, Lady ..." Ellaria responded "Just call me Ellaria", Jon then continued "have you ever seen 100,000 not only men but giants at your gate and less than 200 men by your side to help defend." Jon was getting angry again. Almost everyone felt it in the room, perhaps they would leave the questions behind until Olenna piped in again. "It is said that your rose from the dead, is there truth to that rumor, Jon Snow?"

Jon Snow handed his cloak and the rest of the clothing on his chest to Ser Davos, they all saw the scars. Three of the Sand Snakes went up to him. Jon took a step back, he did not know what they were going to do.

The Sand Snakes put their weapons on the ground and got close to Jon. Daenerys felt jealous in a way, but she could not explain why. Then she thought about Olenna's words. She was in love with the King in the North.

The youngest of the Sand Snakes went to put her hand on Jon's chest, he caught her hand and held it firmly. Jon let go of the hand not long after.

Everyone's mouth was open wide, except for everyone who met Jon before. Olenna even apologized to Jon. 

Jon then asked a question directly to Daenerys, she almost didn't hear, she was staring at his chest wondering what those scars would feel like to run her hands over them.

Jon asked her "Can I return home, or am I your prisoner". Daenerys responded as calmly and queenly as she could "You will stay on Dragonstone until I allow you to leave, you can call that what you will." Jon turned and left, Davos then apologized and left just behind his King.

Daenerys turned to her council, "What do you think?", The youngest of the Sand snakes responded "I like him" she had a mischievous smile on her face. Daenerys gave her a death stare but quickly turned to her other members. They were all amazed except Theon, he grew up with Jon. She would have to talk to him about how Jon truly was.


	3. Chapter 3

Jon

The meeting did not go exactly as planned and Davos has scolded him for his actions. But even Davos admitted, "You may have lead us in the right direction never the less". Now Jon realized that an alliance or even getting the dragonglass may take longer than expected but he was sure that they would help when the time comes.

Walking throughout the main castle and the island became a pass time, during his extended stay at Dragonstone. Jon would think about how helpless he is unable to defend the North from this far South. There was one cliff that he would stand on, in particular, it looked out to the ocean and no one seemed to talk to him there. Most often he would go there after eating his midday lunch and then not return until the moon was well and truly out.

One afternoon, not too long after Jon had left to the cliff Tyrion Lannister appeared. Jon looked at him but quickly continued to brood towards the sea.

Tyrion began 'Brooding I see, there is still apart of the bastard Jon Snow in you. Not all of it has become the King or the White Wolf. Speaking of which where is your Direwolf, Ghost I believe.' Jon turned to him 'I surprised you remembered him but he needed to stay in Winterfell, the cold suits him.' Tyrion smiled at Jon, 'Of course I remember Ghost, an albino wolf with bright red eyes. It would send fear to any person, except maybe our Dragon Queen'. Jon smiled back 'Whilst that may be true she is not "our" Queen, I am still King until I am roasted by one of those dragons.'

Tyrion gave him a reassuring look 'You will not die so long as the Queen heeds my council', Jon interrupted 'could you tell me, as a friend. How badly have I screwed up these negotiations? Does anyone believe me?' Jon stared into Tyrion's eyes. Tyrion smiled again 'Do not worry Jon Snow if we compromise now perhaps we can improve both our situations.' Tyrion asked 'Is there anything in our power we can do, that you haven't demanded before?' Jon thought for a moment, _should I stand firm or no, the dragonglass is too important to give up an opportunity._  

Jone began again 'I have one request, a friend at the citadel has told me of a mountain of Dragonglass hidden on this island. Can we mine it, turn it to weapons and be sent to my soldiers in the North.' Tyrion looked confused, 'What are these Dragonglass weapons used for. No, they are for killing the Army of the Dead. I shall see what I can do' Tyrion smiled and left Jon alone.

Moments after Tyrion left, Jon left as well. He needed to tell Davos of the new prospect. Walking down the way he came, he came to the castle and went to find Davos. He found a Stark guard who as soon as saw Jon bowed and said 'Your Grace'. Jon stopped and asked him about Davos and where he was. The guard pointed Jon in a direction but just before Jon left he noticed the guard hadn't slept in a long time or at least not well. Jon told him 'You can go and sleep, you need the rest. I'd rather have you fresh and awake then like this.' The guard smiled and left. 

The youngest of the Sandsnakes appeared around a corner if Jon remembered correctly this is the youngest known as Tyene Sand. She had a mischievous smile on her face and began 'So you are a bastard too if you were born in Dorne you might have been a Sand.' Jon breathed heavily 'I don't know where I was born, I just presume it was in the North hence "Snow."' 

Tyene stopped and looked at him more curious than before 'You don't know who your mother is, do you?' Jon turned to her 'My father said that when he returned from Kingslanding he would tell me, but you know that dead men can't reveal secrets.' The Sandsnake began 'You know some people believe it was Ashara Dayne who mother you, she and your father got along very well. Though she died when Lord Eddard returned with The Sword of the Morning. Some say it was because she lost her family or because your father took you from her.' 

Jon stared at her, he had never heard this before. Maybe Ashara Dayne is my mother. But Tyene interrupted him mid-thought 'These are rumours Jon Snow, no hard truths' She went and kissed Jon on the cheek before leaving him in the hallway.

Ser Davos was standing near watching 'It seems that you have enchanted one of the Sand Snakes' Davos smiled. Jon shook his head of that thought and began to tell Davos of the discussion with Tyrion.


	4. Chapter 4

Daenerys  
She decided that tonight she would invite her counsellors and the King in the North to share dinner. Her council would be leaving to prepare for the siege of Kingslanding and Casterly Rock and perhaps she would finally get the King to heel. She knew by allowing the Dragonglass to be mined it was a step in the right direction.

She had a hall in Dragonstone prepared, she hoped that if tonight could go well perhaps the conquering of Westeros could speed up immeasurably. No news had come from Daario in Meeren, though there was nothing she could do now. She had potentially 4 Kingdoms in Dragonstone at this very moment she couldn't worry about the Bay of Dragons now. 

The night was coming on fast, she needed to go to her chamber and get changed into proper clothes now. She selected a black dress with silver dragons decorating it. After getting changed a servant came and told her that dinner was ready. Moving down the stairs slowly Daenerys prepared herself for the meal, she needed to look Queenly especially in this moment. 

Before she came to the door she saw Tyrion waiting for her. She asked him as she got close 'How long have they been waiting?' Tyrion replied, 'Not long Your Grace.' As the door opened everyone stood up to greet her with the normal "Your Grace", Jon Snow just politely nodded. She didn't know they had her sitting next to him, but nothing can be done about that now. 

Her Unsullied leaders were on her side as were her Dothraki. After they all sat down the meals began, it wasn't a grand feast just bigger than normal. As they began eating she noticed the Unsullied and Dothraki eyeing the King in the North. They began talking in Dothraki about him saying things like 'He is too small to be a Khal and too young' they all seemed to agree. 

Jon soon turned to her 'Can I ask what they are saying?' She laughed a little, 'they say you are too small to be a leader.' Jon turned to Davos and said 'Wish Wun Wun was still alive.' Davos laughed loudly and said 'that would a great way to start negotiations.' Daenerys was curious who this "Wun Wun" was, not a normal Westerosi name. Daenerys asked Jon 'who is Wun Wun?' Jon smiled back at her 'A giant that helped at the Battle of Winterfell, shame that he died. I think he was the last of the Giants.' 

It seemed the King in the North had a strange an army as hers. Lady Ollena asked Jon Snow a question 'Is it true that your brother had a Direwolf with him during the War of Five Kings?' Jon replied 'Grey Wind would have gone with Robb yes.' People were surprised by the answer, Tyrion spoke up 'Ghost is your Direwolf, great white fur with bright red eyes. I remember him though he was only the size of a dog then.'

Ellaria Sand then asked the King 'I heard that House Frey is now gone, it is said the assassin's words were "Winter came for House Frey". Did you have anything to do with this?' Jon was surprised 'I had not heard of this, I am slightly disappointed I wanted to find the bones of my brother, perhaps one day.'

Daenerys was surprised, Jon Snow didn't come to scare her with his Giants, Assassinations or Direwolves, he just wanted an alliance. Lady Ollena began to speak again 'Why haven't you legitimized yourself as a Stark, it would strengthen your claim.' The King responded 'I am not a Stark, I am a Snow I will stay that way.' The room was quiet, they knew they have struck a nerve.

She noticed that the Tyene Sand was staring at Jon Snow now, she clearly liked Jon. Without even knowing it, Daenerys was filled with jealousy. Somehow she had grown feelings for a man that had denied to listen to her, to bend the knee to her. She knows now that even though she can't bear children she would not be worthy of marriage, especially to a King. 

The meal concluded all her councillors left she asked Jon to stay behind. So when everyone left the room and it was just her and Jon Snow she started to apologise about peoples questions. Jon just blew them off, he said it was no terrible thing to ask those questions. She wanted to make sure that there was a chance he would bend the knee. Hopefully, that is still a possibility.


End file.
